


Sonia x Gundham Valentine's fic

by GoliathGoat



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Experienced Gundham, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Not Beta Read, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoliathGoat/pseuds/GoliathGoat
Summary: Happy Valentine's day ;o)
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 13





	Sonia x Gundham Valentine's fic

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day for all my horny and single homies out there, cheers to us all!

Gundham and Sonia have been in a secret relationship for the past few weeks. It wasn’t like neither of them didn’t want to tell to their friends about it, but Sonia didn’t want to hurt Kazuichi's feelings for her. The princess then made a promise alongside Gundham to keep it a secret from their friends, at least until Kazuichi’s crush would dissipate.

But even with all the secrets and late-night escapades, they managed to meet each other many times. But today was much more special…

And what a special night indeed, it would be their first time together, and Sonia was exceptionally excited, after all she was the one that planned this whole encounter. It took a lot of her persuasion to convince Gundham that she was ready for this, and every God out there knew how adamant she was about this.

Gundham knocked at Sonia’s cabin just before ten o’clock. At that time of the night most of their classmates were at the beach for a night time party organized by Ibuki, making today the perfect opportunity for some alone time.

Her door opened, Sonia smile was already wide and bright in the other side. “Hello Gundham, I was thinking you would be late.” She giggled jokingly.

“I would never…” With a smug smile, Gundham entered the cabin.

When Gundham entered Sonia’s room, he immediately froze in place by the scenario in front of him. There were black candles around every corner of the bedroom, even on Sonia’s fancy looking cabinet, and at the center of her bed was a messy pentagram made with black roses petals.

Gundham gulped a in surprised, this definitely what he expected to see on Sonia’s room. “W-what the meaning of this, Sonia???”

“Do you like it? I made just like you suggested!” She said with a proud smile.

“I-I just didn’t thought you would actually do it…” Gundham was surprised, impressed even. Generally girls would be shy and reserved in their first time, but Sonia was excited to begin. Definitely the perfect lady for the supreme Overlord of Ice.

“But you said this was supposed to be a very important ritual, right? I want it to perfect!” Sonia said happily while closing the door behind them.

“Well, if you wish to be like this, then who am I to deny my queen of darkness…” Gundham smiled back to Sonia. She was beautiful in her white nightgown, it covered most of her body and gave her a angelical aura.

“So let’s begin?” Sonia said, already trying to get hide of her clothes.

“Now, now. We need to have patience.” He took Sonia’s hand on his, looking deeply into her eyes. “Let’s not surrender ourselves to hastiness…” Gundham kissed her delicate libs, he could feel Sonia melting into his arms.

“But I have been waiting for a whole week…” She whispered in need, hiding her face on Gundham’s scarf and snuggling against him.

“Me too, my darling…” Gundham hugged the princess, caressing her hair and feeling her rushed breathing. “But I must make this perfect for you.”

Sonia looked up to him. “I know… well, you the only one who can guide me…” She offered her hand to Gundham, smiling sweetly at him.

He took her hand, giving it a quick kiss before pulling Sonia for a thigh embrace, capturing her mouth once again. She quivered, making soft moans against his mouth, letting Gundham dominate her. Sonia lift her arms around Gundham’s neck, tiptoeing to get on his level and allow better access to their kiss.

Sonia giggled out of joy, breaking the kiss to look at Gundham, he was red, not a rare sight coming from him. Gundham was strangely easy to fluster for someone so experienced, and Sonia find it adorable.

Gundham kept looking at Sonia cute giggles, the young man could feel that angelical aura around her that held such a beautifulness. That woman though, hide great power and potential to became a true queen of the underworld, she just needed him guiding her to full potential.

Sonia came closer to another kiss. She was delicate and gentle, always craving for contact and letting Gundham do what he pleased. Gundham in other hand was kinda rough, he liked to dominate, explore and bite a lot.

Sonia didn’t mind when Gundham held the back of her head to kiss her even deeper, grabbing her hair in a strong grip and making her moan.

“Please, let’s just start…” Sonia escaped from his kiss, looking at Gundham with pleading eyes.

“Calm yourself…” Gundham tone was very patient, of course he wanted to just go to the main event, but this was her first time. He needed to make this memorable for her.

Slowly Gundham pushed Sonia to the bed, making her slowly walk backwards until she felt the edge of her bed. Sonia sat automatically, looking with expectation to Gundham while he began to take his clothes off.

Sonia observed for a while, taking his hand when started to take his shirt off. “Can I help you with that?” She asked very kindly, her eyes were shining with anticipation to see her boyfriend shirtless for the first time.

Gundham blushed slightly again. Sonia really was a bold girl… He just gave her shy grunt in confirmation, letting her take his shirt off.

It was impressive how Sonia could be so calm and even excited during her first time. Gundham had been with many girls on the past, he was a master at the “ritual of deflower”, how could guess his title of Ultimate Breeder would fit him in more ways than one? But even so, he never met such a curious and fascinating woman like Sonia.

Sonia lifted the shirt above Gundham’s head, tossing aside her bed. The girl’s expression became quite curious.

“Gundham… you look so powerful!” She said with a impressed tone.

Between a blush and a awkward smile, Gundham tried to hide his ego. “Well, of course I am powerful! As the Overlord of ice, my body might be made of mortal flesh, but it’s by far superior than any other pitiless human you encounter out there! Delight your eyes on my perfection! HAHAHA!” He let himself laugh proudly at Sonia’s compliment.

She always got a smile from his words. She really wouldn’t had wished for a better boyfriend, someone who were so unique and interesting.

“And can I get a better look of your body, Overlord of ice?” She joked with a smile.

“Permission concede, my dark lady…” Gundham blushed and tried to hide his face, unfortunately for him, his scarf was already on the ground with his shirt.

Sonia brought her hands to Gundham’s chest, her curious eyes capturing every detail of his skin. There was small scars here and there. She knew he had some scars do to dealing with all kinds of animals for so long, but she didn’t expect to find some on his chest. The princess soft fingertips traveled lower, felling Gundham’s tummy, he had some muscles but nothing really physically strong…

Gundham was looking attentive to Sonia, she really was taking her time to look at him. He imagined if this was also Sonia’s first time looking at a boy’s body closely.

Such thoughts were quickly broken when he felt Sonia kissing his left nipple. The boy almost jumped backwards, looking at Sonia with flushed surprised.

“What’s the matter?? Did I do something wrong??” The princess asked.

Gundham gulped, he was take by surprise, nothing else. “I’m fine.” He recomposed his cool quickly as possible, coming once again closer to Sonia.

It didn’t seen like the Ultimate Princess was totally convinced with Gundham’s excuse. She observed the boy coming closer, standing right in front of her. “Gundham, if you don’t want me to touch you there-“

“That’s not it!” He interrupted her. “Its just that…” Gundham looked anywhere besides Sonia, which kept looking up at him while sitting at the bed. “… it’s that I’m a bit ticklish there…”

“Oh, that’s the problem?!” Sonia laughed relived. Gundham just stood there a bit embarrassed.

“L-let’s stop this nonsense! It’s better if we just begin the foreplay!”

“Well, that’s what I was trying to do.” Sonia said between her laughing.

“F-Fine. Go ahead, explore my body! I will not surrender myself to som-“ Gundham gasped a struggled giggle when Sonia came to his nipple once again.

She kissed and licked the left one while using her hand to play with his right one. Sonia looked up to see Gundham covering his mouth with his hand, trying very hard to not burst in laughter.

The princess smiled proudly of herself, sucking slightly until his nipples hardened in her ministrations. His low giggles escaped, he grabbed Sonia shoulders and pushed her gently out of him.

“E-enough, you tempting succubus!” Gundham forced a angry expression, but Sonia could see the edge of his lips slightly smiling. “I, as the master of this ritual, say it’s time to commence!”

“So you actually going to teach me something now?” Sonia tone was quite defiant and her smile full of jestery.

Gundham knew that attitude pretty well. Sonia would eventually try to play like a brat to toy with him. Gundham smiled at her sassiness, the Ultimate Breeder always enjoyed some challenge.

“But of course… as your first teaching, my virgin subject, remove your night garments!”

Sonia smiled excited, she didn’t lose time to grab the hem of her long nightgown, lifting it over her head. Gundham observed every move with attention, under the white loose clothes she reveled a cute looking lingerie. It was white with black lacy, it made her look really pristine.

“What a wonderful choice of clothing…” He commented.

“I don’t have many sexy looking underwear, but I hope this pleases you.” Sonia smiled.

“It does. It absolutely does, my dear.” Gundham came closer, sitting aside Sonia and caressing her cheek.

The girl held her face closer to his touch, It made her feel secure. Gundham hand slowly moved downwards, sliding trough her arms and coming closer to kiss her. For Sonia surprise it was a quite delicate kiss, unexpected coming for him, but she didn’t complaint. Sonia closed her eyes, feeling the tingling on her lips and Gundham intrusive tongue exploring her mouth.

Between the kiss Sonia could feel Gundham’s hand griping her breasts, delicately playing under here bra. Sonia flinched a little, her mouth almost shut colors out of surprise, but Gundham forced his tongue deeper inside her, not letting the princess break the kiss.

“Gun… dham…” A weak moan escaped Sonia’s lips between the kiss. Slowly Gundham pushed her against the bed, finally releasing her mouth and letting her breath.

“Yes, my dear?” Gundham’s face displayed a smirk full of smugness. The princess that just some time ago was wild and rebellious, it was flushed and heavily breathing under him. “Have you given up already, my dear Sonia? I thought you would amuse me some more…”

Even in her depraved state, Sonia tried argue about her boyfriend’s sassy attitude. But even before words left her mouth, she felt Gundham’s thumb flickering her lower parts. The princess quivered, arching her back against Gundham’s hand.

“What a delightful reaction! Are you sensitive maybe, dark lady?”

“I-I just never had t-the opportunity to touch myself in such a way…” With the back of her hand covering her mouth, Sonia tried calm her shaking legs, however every time Gundham flicked her, she would lost total control. “Gundham… I-I feel strange... Ahn!~”

With slick movements Gundham circled her clit slowly, sometimes giving her a kiss and whispering praises closer to her ear.

Sonia breathing became erratic, she felt like electricity was running through her body. It didn’t mater how much she tried, her legs would close themselves, even if it felt good. Gundham stopped abruptly, bringing his hands to take of her panties.

Sonia lifted her head and looked at Gundham. She was definitely shy to expose herself like this, but at same time she wanted to begin already. “Should I take my bra too?”

“Yes, please.”

With a little help from Sonia lifting her butt, Gundham was capable to easily remove her panties. Meanwhile, Sonia throw her bra aside, involuntary covering her boobs with a shy expression.

“Don’t be shy, Sonia. Let me see you in all your glory!” His encouragement was a little more loud than it had to be. Bit by bit Sonia relaxed, giving a little sigh before showing herself.

She was absolute stunning. Her skin looked like porcelain and her bright blond hair against her body made she look like a angel. A beautiful pure angel that made Gundham’s heart skip a beat. The Breeder never liked to admit, but he always had the strange fantasy to ruin things were pure and pristine. He never would tell Sonia about this though, she probably would think he was a pervert.

“You look… Devine.” He looked away from Sonia. “I feel almost bad for taking your purity…”

“What? Please, don’t be!” Sonia grabbed Gundham’s hands and made he look deeply into her eyes. “I don’t want you to feel bad… I wouldn’t want to do this with anyone else besides you!”

Gundham grabbed her hand a little tighter. He never expected to be the insecure one, even so, he lifted his head and looked at Sonia with determination. “If this is what you wish for…”

“I do! I absolute do!” Her smile… it was bright and sunny.

Gundham gulped nervously, unzipping his pants and taking of the last part of clothing he had on himself. He clumsily pulled his pants and briefs in one go, the boy left a sigh of relief when his dick finally was released.

Sonia kept looking with curiosity, siting right in front of Gundham to have a better look. She knows how boys looked like down there, she also knows how sex worked and how babies were made, even when her whole life she hasn’t had opportunities to see a dirty video or naughty photos before. But now she was looking at the real thing, and it was kinda making her nervous.

“It’s a little bit… too big…” She said with a worried look.

“Hehehe, are you impressed? I wasn’t popular among the relish mortals only because of my power alone…” Once again his ego went out of the charts so much that he didn’t noticed Sonia’s preoccupied face.

“I just… well… I don’t think this will fit…”

“What do mean!? Is not that big!”

“But even so… it’s enormous! Must I remind you that never had anything inside myself??”

Gundham looked a bit confused, he tilted his head aside and looked suspiciously at Sonia. “Never? Not even your own fingers?”

“No! I told you a million times that I didn’t had any sort of privacy back in Novoselic!” She tried to hide her face away from Gundham, who was looking at her in disbelief.

“W-well, I think this might be a problem… but we can work a way around this…”

“Can we?” A pinch of Hope shined from Sonia’s eyes. She quickly lifted up and went over to her drawer to grab something. “I almost forgot that a brought this from the drugstore! I hope it can be useful.”

She passed to Gundham a pink and white bottle, the boy immediately read the description. “Lubricant... I see. Very well thought, Sonia.”

“So this will make it easy?”

“Yes, but I will have to prepare yourself for the first.” Gundham put the bottle aside. “Now, lay down.”

Not sure of what to expect, Sonia obeyed. She kept observing Gundham pulling her legs apart, coming closer to her flower, she had a certain idea what he was going to do. Sonia closed her eyes with anticipation, felling Gundham’s coming closer.

It felt different than his fingers, the sensation of his mouth on her clit was so much more intense. Sonia arched her back, grabbing Gundham’s hair automatically and pulling slightly with every burst of pleasure. Gundham smiled with every single moan that escaped Sonia, she looked totally lost at that point, whispering incurrent nothings while playing with her breasts.

“Gundham, d-don’t stop~...” She moaned softly, biting the back of her hand to suppress her voice.

He kept going, sucking her clit and fingering her slick petals. Sonia was practically whimpering between her moans, she yanked Gundham’s hair hard enough to make him stop for a second. She quietly apologized despite Gundham not being angry at all.

“I think you are ready now…” He stopped and gave a good look at Sonia. She was red and shaky, leaking wet from her pussy.

Gundham grabbed the lube aside him, putting a good amount on Sonia’s pussy. The princess opened her legs and waited until Gundham was properly positioned.

“It’s going to hurt?” She asked meekly.

“Depends if you relaxed. I not going to lie Sonia, you might feel strange at first. Just tell me if anything hurts, I will stop immediately.”

“O-ok, let’s do this!”

With newfoundland determination, Sonia let a sign that Gundham could begin. He slowly got closer, sliding his cock around Sonia’s wet folds and massaging her clit in the process. Gundham grabbed her hips and pushed her closer, sliding the tip of his dick with easy.

“Does it hurt?” He asked patiently.

“Not really…” Sonia lifted her head and trying to see the action for herself, but Gundham pushed her back to the bed.

“Just relax, my dear. Close your eyes and clean your mind.”

With a little sigh, Sonia did just like he said, felling Gundham going deeper inside of her. It didn’t hurt, but just like Gundham said it felt strange. Sonia felt full and hot, sloppy noises would eventually happen and make her feel embarrassed.

“How you feel?” Gundham asked.

“I feel ok…” She opened her eyes and looked at Gundham above her.

“Really? That’s good, because I am all inside.”

“Really?!” Sonia once again lifted herself. Just like Gundham said, he was completely inside, it made the princess blush pink to see him fitting so well in her. “I thought it would be more difficult… I can’t believe how easy it is!”

“Calm down, we not done yet.” Saying this, Gundham came out of her, just to thrust back inside Sonia’s pussy.

The girl let out a struggled moan, grabbing Gundham’s wrists while he kept thrusting her. He was slow at beginning, letting the princess adapt herself to his cock and movement. Slowly Sonia became more relaxed and easier to fuck, Gundham went a little faster, gaining a nice pace with his thrusting.

The Ultimate Breeder was gathering all his concentration to not lose himself. Sonia was amazing, seeing her under him moaning and quivering in pleasure made Gundham wanting to fuck her so hard. He gulped nervously, trying to stay at his currently rhythm, not too slow but also not too fast.

He brought his hands to Sonia’s breasts and started to mess around with them, making the princess left a quiet moan escape her mouth when Gundham pinched her sensitive nipple. When she looked at him, the boy was a flushed and his hair was all messy. It was weird to see Gundham at that state, sweating and slightly moaning Sonia’s name with every thrust.

“C-can you go faster?” Sonia asked shyly.

Gundham didn’t respond, he just increased his pace as Sonia wished. Gundham looked how delightful the girl was, her boobs were bouncing with the movements of their bodies, it made Gundham lose himself and grab Sonia’s wrists, pining her hands aside her head. She looked a little surprised, but also didn’t complain. Not that she could when Gundham kissed her with ferocity and need, biting her lower lip and fighting her tongue with his.

Sonia moans were suppressed by the boy’s needy kiss, she felt Gundham thrusting her more quickly at each second. Something inside of her felt strangely good, a electric feeling that made Sonia feel at the edge of extasy.

“I t-think I close~~~” She warned Gundham between her moans.

Gundham sighed. “Me too…” He moaned.

The princess entangled her legs around Gundham, he was almost at his limit when Sonia came. Her insides became tighter, she arched her back and bit her own lip to suppress a loud scream of pleasure. Gundham smiled at his beautiful Angel, he came right after her, filling her until their orgasm finally ceased.

They we’re tired, heaving deeply and trying to recomposed themselves. Slowly Gundham let himself out of Sonia and laying aside her. She was awfully quiet.

“How are you, darling?”

“Good… and tired.” She kept looking at the sealing, her mind was still processing all this new experience.

“This was a excellent intercourse! This ritual was, without a debut, a flawless success!”

Sonia giggled tired of all the action, she slowly closed her eyes and rested her head against Gundham’s shoulder.

The boy looked at Sonia on the corner of his eye, her peaceful resting was more than deserved. With a satisfied smile, Gundham brought himself closer to the princess, hugging her tired frame before falling into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I am one day late, but whatever.


End file.
